Ekko
Ekko is a kwami of Vision who is connected to the Bat Miraculous, which is currently owned by D'Artagnan LaPorte. With Ekko's power, when she inhabits the Bat Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a bat-themed Miraculous holder. To activate the transformation, D'Art must speak the transformation phrase, "Wings Out". To deactivate the transformation, D'Art must speak the detransformation phrase, "Wings In". When Ekko merges with the Bat Miraculous, D'Art is able to transform into the superhero Batwing. When D'Art uses his special power, Ekko slowly loses strength and eventually becomes unable to maintain the transformation. In order to transform again, Ekko must regain her strength by eating her favorite food, fruit, in particular apples and berries. Physical description Ekko is similar in shape to other kwamis, with a large round head and small body. She is dark brown and has large bat ears, tiny bat wings in place of her arms and a light brown collar of fur around her neck and on her upper chest. She has pale green eyes with no pupils and two antenna, both emerging from her forehead. Personality Ekko is very similar in personality to Plagg, being very laid-back, lazy and sporting a laissez-faire attitude. She tends not to treat things seriously, even akuma attacks. However, if prompted by her friends, she will step up to help defeat the akuma, if only to return to doing what she likes. She maintains a banter-filled relationship with D'Art, often criticizing or teasing him for his failed attempts at humor. Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Ekko has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Bat Miraculous, Ekko can transform the wearer into a bat-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Ekko is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Ekko is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Ekko can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. Despite having wings, she does not need to use her wings in order to achieve flight. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Ekko possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Ekko is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Ekko is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Ekko consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. **'Aqua Ekko:' When fed the green potion, Ekko becomes "Aqua Ekko", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for swimming. **'Frost Ekko:' When fed the blue potion, Ekko becomes "Frost Ekko", granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Ekko is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Ekko's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Spectral Sight:' Like her current partner, Ekko is physically blind, but she is able to see through her Spectral Sight, which allows her to see the glow of individuals' life auras, which also lights up the surrounding areas in a dim glow. Kwamis and those with a Miraculous have a noticeably brighter glow than others. She can also see the dark aura of akumas and sentimonsters and pinpoint the object they reside in. When transformed with her partner, this ability carries over to them, allowing them to see the world as she does. Even if her partner is capable of seeing normally, they will be forced to adopt Spectral Sight during transformation. As many previous owners have found this difficult, Ekko now only accepts partners who are already blind. *'Blackout:' Ekko's special power allows her and her owner to completely shroud an area of her choosing in darkness, making it harder or otherwise impossible for those inside to see clearly, except for herself and her transformed owner. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Ekko has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Ekko begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Bat Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Ekko must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Ekko is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Ekko's name is a reference to the word "echo" from echolocation, which bats use to navigate. It is also a reference to the League of Legends character of the same name. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good